


Better to have loved and lost

by cloudnine



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Trans Male Character, spoilers for the anime i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuji comes to terms with Nagisa's true identity. (Takes place during Chapter 119)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better to have loved and lost

**Author's Note:**

> finally got to see yuuji's dancing animated...........

“I’m sorry, but I’m a guy.”

“...You’re lying.”

“It’s true.”

“..........You’re lying.”

“It’s the truth.”

He stared at the shocked face of Yuuji Norita, completely ignoring Rio’s sign to “show” him.

“Do I look like I’m lying?” Nagisa said, tilting his head.

“...Are you for real...?”

Nagisa smiled at him. He had expected this reaction. After all the guy had done to find Nagisa, thinking he was in love with “her", his dream would shatter when he revealed his true identity. He felt bad for the guy, but he had to find out someday that the “girl” he had fallen in love wasn’t real. Nagisa knew that as soon as Yuuji found out, he would come back to his senses and stop being in love with Nagisa.

Before Nagisa could react though, Yuuji abruptly stepped closer and grabbed Nagisa’s hands. “I-I-I don’t...I don’t care!” Nagisa’s eyes widened.

“N-nagisa-chan, I mean, Nagisa-kun! I came all this way just to see you because I seriously fell for you! I’ve never felt this way about any girl! When you smiled at me that day at the hotel, I knew I had fallen for you!! If...if you think that just because you’re a boy I would stop loving you, you’re wrong!”

The shock of the rich boy’s confession made everyone, including Rio, stop their intrusions on their picnic.

“Oh, shit.” Rio whispered staring at the scene before her. “He’s really serious.”

“Yuuji-kun...” Nagisa was speechless. He hadn’t expect this outcome; he thought finally telling Yuuji the truth would stop his infatuation.

“I even stopped drinking and smoking because of you!” He’s eyes were watery and his palms were sweaty.

Nagisa was about to answer when he saw Karma holding another sign, his face in a bright smile pointing the sign at Nagisa. Nagisa almost spat in Yuuji’s face when he read the words.

“Tell him you’ll marry him if he shares all his riches with you!!”

“I can’t do that!!” Nagisa thought in disdain. He had to clear this situation up. Even revealing his true gender wasn’t enough for Yuuji to stop liking him, it seemed.

“Yuuji-kun, I understand your feelings for me...but aren’t you angry that I lied to you?”

The boy let go of Nagisa’s hands, he was blushing and his usually ecstatic face looked determined and scared. “I’m not! I mean, I knew you were lying about before, but...I understand that you were acting like a girl for a reason, and even if you were never interested me and you did all that stuff to fool me, I know that smile you gave me was genuine!”

Karma was laughing uncontrollably. “Why are you so happy?” Rio asked. “This is great! It means this guy’ll do anything for Nagisa, even give him all his money!”

Rio’s eyes shot wide, a sudden idea brought into her mind. She quickly wrote another sign and held it besides Karma’s. “Do it!! I’ll support you both!!”

“You guys!!” Nagisa was trying to take a hold of the situation and all his classmates were doing were laughing at his predicament!

They sat staring at each other in an awkward silence. “But...you do understand that...I can’t be with you, right? Not because I’m a guy...” Nagisa finally said in a low voice.

“Well...I understand if you don’t really like me.” Yuuji sighed, tilting his hat to hide his eyes. “That’s always happened to me, no matter girl or boy...”

Nagisa really didn’t want to hurt Yuuji’s feelings, but he wasn’t interested in a relationship, and he couldn’t be in one anyway when he was so focused on his assassinations.

Nagisa scratched his neck. “You know...I tricked you because the girls that night needed a boy to accompany them in case something happened, even though they could handle it all by themselves...” He touched the edges of his skirt. “And you ended up falling for the only boy in the group...” His hands went up to his hair, touching the spiky edges.

“...I’ve always hated how I look. The truth is, I feel horrible when they make me dress like a girl. It’s like my mother, they think me looking like this is a joke, that it's funny, when I feel...” He sighed, then turned his head back to Yuuji, a determined look on his face. “I’m a boy, and nothing will change that.” He smiled. “I guess, it’s nice that you still like me though, even if I only ever used you...”

Yuuji could feel his eyes watering. He felt horrible at the fact that they made Nagisa dress as a girl for him, and yet he still flashed that smile at him. That’s what had made him fall for Nagisa, not only the fact that he was cute, but he was incredibly smart and honest, the complete opposite of him. He clutched onto his pants. He didn’t deserve someone like Nagisa...

“I’m sorry for deceiving you so we could make money today, I’ll give you back the money you spent.” He was grabbing his wallet when Yuuji stood up, holding onto his backpack.

“It’s fine.” Nagisa stared at the other boy, swearing he could see tears in his eyes. “I...I feel like an idiot. I’m going home now.”

Karma and Rio stood up at those words and started making gestures at Nagisa to follow him. “Don’t let him get away!” Rio was whispering. “He’s our ticket to winning this!”

Nagisa was really tired of their meddling, so he just sat back down and stared at Yuuji’s back as he left.

"Wait, come back." Karma said, holding onto several magazines. "For ten thousand yen you can kiss Nagisa wearing whatever you want!"

"Karma!!" Nagisa shouted at the boy, who was still smiling but looked serious about the offer.

As Yuuji left, he could hear the shouts of Nagisa and his friends. He smiled, a single tear running down his cheek. If Nagisa was happy doing this, then he would be happy for him too.


End file.
